Aku Hanya Ingin Bersamamu
by Jeannexta
Summary: Ren menarik nafas panjang sambil menatap surat yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa menyesal karena berhasil mengambil kembali surat itu dari tangan Haru. Padahal, jika surat ini masih ada di tangan Haru, ia bisa menjadikan surat itu sebagai alasan untuk menemui pemuda itu. # AU!HaruRen; BL; Yaoi; ONESHOT. # My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!


"Ren!" suara Kiyo yang memanggil namanya sontak membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Kedua alis Ren mengerut begitu dilihatnya gadis berambut hitam panjang sepinggang itu duduk di depannya dengan bibir yang tersenyum penuh maksud. "Aku mau minta tolong padamu," lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Ren menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Kau mendapat perhatianku," katanya sambil menutup buku yang sejak setengah jam lalu baru setengah dibacanya.

Kali ini Kiyo tersenyum lebar karena berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Ren. "Kau kenal Kaidou Haru, kan?" Kiyo memulai. Ren sempat terpekur, sebelum ia mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau menyerahkan ini padanya," sambungnya, sembari mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda ke arah Ren.

"Apa... ini?" tanya Ren. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu isi di dalam amplop itu.

Kiyo terkikik pelan, sebelum menjawab, "Itu surat cinta yang kutulis untuk Haru. Tolong serahkan padanya, ya?"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyerahkannya sendiri?" Ren bingung. Padahal lebih cepat menyerahkan tanpa perantara dirinya.

"Aku malu kalau menyerahkannya langsung!" sahut Kiyo cepat. Kedua pipinya bahkan sudah diselimuti rona merah. "Karena itu..." ia menangkup kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan memasang wajah memelas, "tolong aku, ya? _Please_?"

"U-Uh..." Ren mengeluh dalam hati. Ia memang tipe orang yang tidak bisa menolak saat dimintai tolong oleh orang lain. "Baiklah..." katanya pasrah.

Kiyo nyaris menjerit-jerit senang, jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau sekarang mereka sedang ada di dalam perpustakaan sekolah. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu akhirnya berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Ren yang masih bergeming di posisi duduknya sambil menatap amplop merah muda di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Abe Miyuki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **4k+** _words_

 _ **Romance/Humor**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **HaruRen** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ dan _**Yaoi**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters**_. Ada adegan _kissing_ dan adegan yang menjurus ke arah mesum. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari komik Surat Cinta karya Minami Kanan. _Setting_ , ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf, sebagian saya ambil dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya.

 **.**

 _ **My**_ **1** _ **st**_ _ **fic on this fandom.**_

 _Somehow, enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present..._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Aku Hanya Ingin Bersamamu**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun di setiap koridor sekolah sudah terlihat dengan para siswa yang asyik mengobrol satu dengan yang lain. Dengan tenang Ren melangkah di koridor untuk menuju kelas Haru yang ada di gedung timur lantai dua. Tadi ia sempat berpapasan dengan Kiyo di tangga yang hanya mengatakan akan menunggunya di kantin setelah ia menyerahkan surat cinta itu.

Ren menarik nafas panjang begitu akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu kelas Haru yang di atasnya bertuliskan 2-A. Dengan gugup Ren menggeser pintu di depannya, dan langsung menelan ludah susah payah begitu hampir semua mata yang ada di kelas itu sontak mengarah kepadanya. Mendadak Ren langsung menyesal menerima permintaan tolong Kiyo, karena keadaannya sekarang sama seperti memasuki kandang hewan-hewan buas.

"Ada perlu apa anak kelas satu ke kelas ini, hm?" tanya salah satu gadis yang duduk di dekat jendela dengan wajah tak bersahabat dan suara sinis.

Dengan cepat Ren menyapu pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari Haru. Namun sayang, yang dicari tidak ada di dalam kelas. "A-anu... sepertinya saya salah kelas," katanya berdalih. "Permisi, _Senpai_..." Kemudian setelah mengangguk hormat, Ren menutup pintu di depannya, lalu bergegas pergi dari situ.

Langkah cepat-cepat Ren akhirnya berhenti di depan tangga yang akan dituruninya. Setelah beberapa menit meredakan detak jantungnya yang sempat berpacu tiga kali lipat dari biasanya, ia akhirnya menuruni tangga. Bagi anak kelas satu sepertinya, area kelas dua dan kelas tiga memang ngeri untuk didatangi. Jika saja tidak terpaksa, mana mau Ren mendatangi area berbahaya ini.

Sambil terus berjalan di koridor, Ren menebak-nebak di mana keberadaan Haru sekarang. Hingga tanpa sengaja dari jendela di sampingnya, Ren akhirnya menemukan orang yang ia cari tengah bermain basket di lapangan. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Ren segera memacu kakinya untuk berlari ke arah lapangan basket.

Dari kejauhan, Ren sudah bisa melihat suasana di pinggir lapangan basket benar-benar ramai dengan para gadis dari berbagai tingkatan kelas yang menonton permainan basket itu. Sadar kalau ia juga ikut berdiri di pinggir lapangan hanya akan merasakan sakitnya didorong-dorong oleh para gadis yang mengidolakan Kaidou Haru itu, Ren akhirnya memilih melihat dari pinggir pohon.

Kedua mata Ren mengikuti gerakan lincah Haru yang men- _dribble_ bola basket menuju _ring_. Pemuda bertubuh proporsional itu berhasil melewati lawan-lawannya dengan tekhnik permainan yang dikuasainya. Hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu faktor pemuda bermarga Kaidou itu diidolakan para gadis di sekolah ini. Dia bahkan terkenal ramah dan murah senyum, yang didukung penuh dengan wajah tampannya. Sayangnya, sampai sekarang belum ada satu gadis pun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Ren jadi ragu apa mungkin Haru akan membalas perasaan Kiyo setelah ia menyerahkan surat cinta temannya itu.

"Yang penting aku hanya perlu menyerahkan surat cinta itu. Masalah diterimanya, itu urusan Kiyo," kata Ren pada dirinya sendiri.

Permainan basket _three_ - _on_ - _three_ itu akhirnya usai. Ren langsung bergegas menyusul Haru yang sudah berlalu ke dalam gedung sekolah. Begitu melihat Haru memasuki _toilet_ laki-laki, Ren tahu itu kesempatannya untuk menyerahkan surat cinta Kiyo.

Haru yang sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air di wastafel sontak menoleh begitu ekor matanya menangkap sosok Ren yang memasuki _toilet_. Satu alisnya terangkat begitu dilihatnya pemuda berwajah manis itu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menyerahkan selembar amplop berwarna merah muda yang dikeluarkannya dari dalam buku.

"Ini dari Kiyo kelas satu B. Untukmu." Ren mengulurkannya tanpa basa-basi.

Kali ini kedua alis Haru terangkat. Kaget. Setelah menghapus air yang mengalir di dagunya dengan punggung tangan, ia mengambil amplop yang diulurkan Ren. Dengan bibir yang masih mengatup rapat, Haru membalik amplop di tangannya beberapa kali.

"Pokoknya, sudah kusampaikan, ya," kata Ren, sebelum ia berbalik pergi.

Haru mendengus, "Orang yang minta tolong pada orang lain untuk menyampaikan surat ini memang menyebalkan," decaknya.

Tangan kanan Ren yang baru saja terangkat ke arah gagang pintu sontak berhenti begitu akhirnya mendengar suara bass Haru. Ren tertegun. Apa hanya perasaannya saja kalau kakak kelasnya itu sedang kesal?

"Besok perhatikanlah papan pengumuman...," Ren menoleh ke belakang tepat begitu Haru melanjutkan, "mungkin surat ini akan terpajang di sana."

Ren tercekat dengan kedua mata membelalak. Bukan itu yang ia harapkan! "Dasar rendah!" Dengan cepat ia berbalik ke arah Haru dan berusaha merampas surat di tangan pemuda itu. Haru langsung mengangkat surat di tangannya tinggi-tinggi di udara. "Cepat kembalikan surat itu!"

Tanpa Ren duga, dengan tiba-tiba Haru menyambar tangan kanannya yang berusaha mengambil surat itu. Dan hal yang tidak diinginkan Ren terjadi. Haru menariknya mendekat, sebelum menyambar bibirnya. Kedua mata Ren membelalak semakin lebar. Terkejut. Lidah Haru menerobos masuk dari ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Haru yang memegang surat bahkan menahan belakang kepala Ren, semakin memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka.

Haru baru melepaskan ciumannya begitu ia merasa nafas Ren nyaris habis. Nafas pemuda manis itu terengah-engah begitu Haru menyeringai di depan wajahnya. "Kalau kau ingin surat ini dikembalikan..." sengaja ia memberi jeda, "Biarkan aku melakukan seks denganmu. Hanya sekali saja."

"Kau—" Ren menggeram, "—KAU GILA! KAU SUDAH BUTA, YA? KITA INI SESAMA LELAKI!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Haru membalas dengan santai. "Aku memang lebih tertarik pada sesama jenis. Asal kau bersedia membuka kedua pahamu di atas ranjang, surat ini akan kukembalikan padamu."

Ren terperangah. Pantas saja pemuda yang sangat diidolakan para gadis di sekolah ini masih belum terikat dengan siapapun. Ternyata di balik keramahan dan murah senyumnya, sisi berengseknya tersembunyi dengan baik. Apalagi ternyata dia— "DASAR KAU HOMO SIALAN! JANGAN HARAP AKU AKAN MENURUTI KEMAUANMU!" seru Ren dengan suara melengking. Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli dengan perbedaan tingkatan antara ia dan Haru, setelah mengetahui kenyataan di balik topeng palsu yang dipakai pemuda itu.

Haru mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Oh, jadi begitu?" Tangan kanannya kembali mengangkat surat itu di udara. "Jadi kau ingin melihat surat temanmu ini terpajang di papan pengumuman?" Satu alisnya terangkat sarkatis.

Ren menggeram tertahan. Tepat begitu bibirnya baru saja terbuka untuk membalas, bel tanda istirahat habis berbunyi.

"Ya, kau boleh merebut surat ini sebelum kupajang di papan pengumuman," kata Haru, sebelum ia berbalik menuju pintu. "Semoga berhasil."

Ren masih bergeming begitu punggung Haru menghilang di balik pintu. Untunglah tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat adegan ciuman penuh pemaksaan tadi. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa diterima Ren.

"Kenapa ciuman pertamaku harus dengan dia?!"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kau sudah menyerahkan surat itu, Ren?"

Ren yang tengah membereskan propertinya di atas meja setelah bel pulang berbunyi sontak menoleh begitu Kiyo sudah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Ah, ya." Ren mengangguk sambil kembali ke aktifitasnya semula. Tidak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya kalau sekarang ia sedang memikirkan cara agar bisa merebut kembali surat itu, sebelum dipajang di papan pengumuman.

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata Kiyo berbinar-binar senang. "Karena kau sudah membantuku, aku akan mentraktirmu! Ayo!"

Ren semakin merasa bersalah. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kiyo jika gadis itu tahu surat cintanya hanya akan mempermalukannya kelak karena tindakan egois Haru. _Yang penting, aku harus mencari cara merebut surat itu kembali_ , batin Ren dalam hati.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku hari Sabtu nanti setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi," Kiyo menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Doakan semoga aku berhasil menjadi pacarnya, ya, Ren!"

Ren mengangguk dengan senyum terpaksa. Itu artinya kesempatannya untuk merebut surat cinta itu hanya tiga hari.

 **.**

 **. .**

Keesokan harinya, saat pelajaran ketiga di kelasnya sedang berlangsung, Ren segera meminta izin pada guru di depan kelas untuk pergi ke _toilet_. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah kelas Haru yang sedang kosong, karena seluruh penghuni kelas 2-A itu sedang berada di lapangan untuk pelajaran olahraga. Kesempatan emas itu jelas tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Setelah yakin tidak ada seorangpun di kelas itu, Ren melangkah masuk, dan kembali menutup pintu. Ia langsung menuju meja Haru yang terletak di bagian belakang samping jendela.

"Aku harus menemukan surat itu secepatnya sebelum ada penghuni kelas ini yang kembali, atau yang paling buruknya si pemilik meja ini yang kembali." Ren memperingati dirinya, sembari membuka tas sekolah Haru. "Di mana dia menyembunyikannya?" Ia mulai panik begitu surat itu tidak ada di dalam tas.

Begitu Ren memeriksa buku-buku pelajaran Haru yang tergeletak di dalam laci meja, ia akhirnya menemukan surat itu di antara halaman buku kelima yang dibukanya. "Kete—APA INI?!" Kedua mata Ren sontak membelalak begitu melihat tulisan di balik amplop merah muda yang menjadi duplikat surat aslinya.

 _'Selamat atas kerja kerasmu. Tapi, maaf sekali karena aku tidak sebodoh itu. Datanglah langsung padaku. Aku menunggumu.'_

"Sialan!" Ren meremas surat palsu itu dengan penuh dendam kesumat. Sadar kalau ternyata tidak semudah itu merebut surat cinta Kiyo dari tangan Haru.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ren kalang kabut mencari Haru begitu bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Pemuda itu sepertinya sengaja ingin bermain petak umpet dengannya, agar ia semakin sulit merebut surat itu.

Langkah kaki Ren yang berjalan cepat-cepat—nyaris setengah berlari—tiba-tiba berhenti di pertigaan koridor begitu ia melihat Haru berjalan santai di ujung koridor; lumayan jauh dari posisi berdirinya sekarang. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Ren langsung berlari menuju ke arah Haru yang sudah menghilang di balik tembok.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Namun begitu Ren sampai di balik tembok, sosok Haru tidak terlihat dalam pandangannya. "Tadi dia berbelok ke sini, kan?" Padahal ia yakin tadi tak salah melihat pemuda itu berjalan di koridor yang sepi ini.

Tiba-tiba, sebelum Ren sempat menduga. Dari balik pintu ruang data ilmu sosial yang baru saja dilewatinya, Haru berjalan keluar dengan langkah mengendap-endap, sebelum membekap mulutnya dari belakang dan menariknya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hai!"

Ren terperangah begitu ia mendongak dan melihat Haru berdiri menghalangi pintu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Kau mengejarku, kan?" Ia menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, mengejek Ren.

Ren mendengus, "Mana mungkin! Yang kukejar itu—"

"Ini?" potong Haru cepat sambil menunjukkan surat di tangannya.

Pemuda manis itu seketika melompat berdiri untuk mengambil surat di tangan Haru. Tetapi Haru tidak membiarkannya semudah itu. Dengan cepat ia menahan tangan kanan Ren yang berniat merebut surat di tangannya. Ren membelalak begitu sadar ia sudah berada di dalam cengkraman Haru.

"Kau tidak juga belajar, ya?" Haru mendorong tubuh Ren hingga terlentang di lantai, sebelum ia menindihnya. "Bagiku, kau seperti meminta untuk diserang..."

Tubuh Ren menegang begitu lidah basah dan kasar Haru menjilat lehernya dari bawah ke atas. "Tidak!" Ia berusaha meronta. Namun Haru menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya hanya dengan satu tangan di atas kepala. "Hentikan!" teriaknya panik, begitu tangan Haru yang bebas meremas bagian privat dirinya di bawah sana.

Haru mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Ren, dan berkata di depan bibir pemuda manis itu. "Aku muak pada orang yang minta tolong untuk menyampaikan surat ini," sengaja ia memberi jeda untuk melonggarkan ikatan dasi Ren, dan membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja sekolah pemuda manis itu. "Tapi, aku lebih muak pada orang yang mau dimintai tolong!" sambungnya.

Gawat! Ren menjerit panik dalam hati begitu Haru menyeringai di depan wajahnya. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu kembali menyambar bibirnya.

"Urmngh!" Mati-matian Ren berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu. Tapi bagi Haru yang sudah mahir dalam hal intim seperti itu, jelas hal itu bukanlah masalah besar untuknya.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Lidah terlatih Haru berhasil mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulut Ren. Mengabsen satu per satu gigi putih dan rapi pemuda manis itu. Dan menyesap rasa manis yang membuatnya semakin candu.

Tubuh Ren bergetar antara rasa takut dan mulai menikmati. Setetes _saliva_ tampak mengalir dari sudut bibir Ren. Ren nyaris terhanyut, dan baru sadar begitu ciuman Haru merambat turun di bagian leher, lalu dadanya.

"Padahal kau tak perlu mengalami hal ini," kata Haru di sela-sela pekerjaan mulutnya. "Seandainya saja kau menolak dimintai tolong untuk menyampaikan surat itu."

Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Haru. Seolah-olah suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia harus mencari cara agar Haru berhenti menjamah tubuhnya.

Kedua mata Ren langsung tertuju pada sebuah bangku di atas kepalanya. Ada buku-buku tebal yang tersusun di atas bangku itu. Kalau ia menjatuhkan bangku itu, otomatis buku-buku itu akan terjatuh ke arah ia dan Haru. _Tapi pasti sakit_ , batin Ren dalam hati. Tapi, daripada Haru semakin berlaku semaunya pada tubuhnya, ia lebih memilih merasakan sakit!

Haru tersentak begitu ia mendongak dan melihat Ren berusaha menarik kursi di atas kepalanya. Tepat begitu buku-buku itu nyaris berjatuhan di atas wajah Ren, dengan cepat Haru menghalau dengan punggungnya sendiri.

"Aduuuh..."

Ren menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Ia tidak merasakan sakit karena tertimpa buku-buku itu. Begitu Ren membuka matanya, seketika ia tertegun melihat ekspresi kesakitan Haru yang masih meringis.

"Kenapa—" Ren seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Padahal ia mengira Haru akan cepat menyingkir.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu membahayakanmu!" seru Haru, setengah geram.

Pemuda manis itu langsung beringsut mundur sambil menutup kemejanya yang terbuka. "Ha-habis... jika tidak begitu, kau tidak akan berhenti!"

Haru menarik nafas panjang sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Ada yang luka?" tanyanya.

Ren mengernyit. Bingung. "Ti-tidak..."

"Syukurlah," dengan tiba-tiba Haru menarik Ren dalam pelukannya. "Jangan sembrono seperti tadi lagi." Bel istirahat habis akhirnya berbunyi tepat begitu Haru melepaskan pelukannya. "Sudah bel. Kita lanjutkan nanti, ya," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Eh?" Ren juga buru-buru berdiri. "Tunggu!" cegatnya sebelum Haru berlalu pergi. Haru menoleh ke belakang dengan dua alis terangkat. "Terima kasih... sudah melindungiku dari buku-buku tadi," katanya sebelum menunduk malu. Untung saja ruangan ini minim cahaya, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir Haru melihat rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Haru mengerjap, sebelum ia tergelak. Membuat Ren kembali bingung mendengar tawanya. "Wah, beruntungnya aku. Dapat ucapan terima kasih setelah menyerangmu seperti tadi," begitu tawanya mereda, ia akhirnya berlalu. "Lain kali, akan kupikirkan tempat lain yang lebih aman," sambungnya tanpa menghentikan langkah.

Meninggalkan Ren yang hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Aneh. _Kenapa dia jadi baik?_ batinnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ren menarik nafas berat. Entah cara apalagi yang harus digunakannya untuk mengambil surat itu. Dengan langkah gontai Ren menuju _toilet_. Hingga ia tidak sengaja melihat salah satu teman laki-laki sekelasnya sedang dikerumuni oleh tiga senior di sekolahnya. Ren tersentak begitu ia melihat teman sekelasnya itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, seperti mengharapkan bantuan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat tiga senior itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan bibir menyeringai. Ren baru akan mengambil langkah seribu, tetapi salah satu pemuda dengan cepat menujunya dan menahan belakang _blazer_ -nya.

"Mau ke mana kau, heh?" Suara itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Ren.

" _To-Toilet_..." Ren merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Sungguh alasan yang hanya menggali lubang sendiri.

Ketiga murid laki-laki itu kembali saling berpandangan, sebelum menyeringai bersamaan.

"Seret dia ke dalam _toilet_ ," kata salah satu temannya.

Ren hanya bisa pasrah begitu tubuhnya ditarik paksa ke arah _toilet_. Sepertinya hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata kau memiliki wajah yang manis." Salah satu pemuda bersiul menggoda. Ren disudutkan di depan salah satu pintu bilik _toilet_.

"Siapa yang duluan menyentuhnya?" Pemuda yang lain bertanya ke arah dua temannya.

"Huwaaa!" Ren nyaris terjengkang begitu pintu di belakangnya tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam. Dan dua buah lengan langsung menahan tubuhnya. Begitu ia mendongak, kedua matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Haru.

"Haru?!" Ketiga pemuda itu tersentak kaget begitu melihat sosok Haru.

"Kalian serius mau 'bermain-main' dengannya?" tanya Haru ke arah ketiga pemuda di depannya. Yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya. "Dia sudah jadi milikku, lho. Cari saja yang lain. Masih banyak, kan?" katanya, sembari memeluk pinggang Ren erat-erat dari belakang, lalu menopang dagunya di salah satu pundak pemuda manis itu. Ren seketika membatu.

Ketiga pemuda itu saling berpandangan. Sudah lama tahu jika berani menyentuh milik Haru atau berurusan dengan pemuda itu, jelas akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Ah, begitu, ya. Ternyata sudah jadi milikmu," salah satu pemuda bersuara mewakili dua temannya. "Kalau begitu kami pergi." Dan sebelum menunggu jawaban Haru, ketiganya langsung berlalu pergi.

Ren menarik nafas lega. Untunglah kali ini ia selamat. " _Arigatou_ ," katanya, nyaris berbisik. "Tapi aku bukan milikmu. Aku bukan sebuah barang."

Kekehan geli keluar dari bibir Haru, sebelum ia melepas pelukannya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Tapi kau pasti akan menjadi milikku," ia menoleh ke arah Ren dengan bibir tersenyum lembut. "Milikku sendiri."

Jantung Ren berdebar-debar. Baru pertama kali ia melihat senyuman Haru seperti itu.

"Tidak, tidak! Jangan tertipu dengan senyuman palsunya! Itu pasti hanya topengnya!" Ren sebenarnya ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri. "Tapi... ini sudah kedua kalinya dia melindungiku," bisiknya hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Hari terakhir ini, aku pasti bisa mengambil surat itu!"

Ren benar-benar terlihat bersemangat hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu jelas menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya, Kurosaki Juuzen.

"Memangnya surat apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Juuzen dari belakang punggung Ren. Membuat pemuda manis itu kontan terlonjak kaget, nyaris berteriak.

"Aku kaget tahu!" dengus Ren begitu ia berbalik. Kedua alis Juuzen terangkat, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi. "Aah, itu... aku hanya bicara ngawur," katanya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau sedang berbohong?" Kedua mata Juuzen menyipit.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring. Ren langsung menarik nafas lega dalam hati. Tapi Juuzen masih menatapnya dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Sudah bel. Aku duluan!" Ren langsung berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Hei, tunggu! Kita berdua kan sekelas!" Juuzen langsung berlari menyusul.

Tepat di perempatan koridor saat Ren akan berbelok ke kanan, ia tak menduga akan menabrak seseorang yang berjalan dari lain arah. Ren nyaris jatuh terduduk jika saja tangan orang yang ditabraknya tidak cepat menangkapnya.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati."

Ren mendongak begitu mendengar suara bass itu. Tanpa bisa Ren cegah jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu melihat Haru tersenyum lembut. Haru mengacak-acak puncak kepala Ren, sebelum ia berlalu pergi bersama salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Ren? Hei? Kau sakit?" Juuzen bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam?" Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

"Eh?" Ren tersentak. "Tidak! Ayo ke kelas!"

Juuzen menyusul tanpa bertanya lagi. Ia tidak tahu kalau wajah Ren yang tiba-tiba memerah itu akibat merasakan sentuhan tangan Haru di atas kepalanya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ulangan harian mendadak dan tugas kelompok pada akhirnya membuat Ren tidak bisa pergi menemui Haru untuk mengambil surat itu. Ren menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Baru kali ini ia merasa bosan untuk membaca buku dan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di dalam kelasnya. Padahal sebelum bertemu Haru, ruang kelas dan perpustakaan selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu bersama buku-buku.

Ren menoleh begitu salah satu teman sekelasnya—yang menjadi salah satu anggota kelompoknya—menanyakan salah satu soal yang harus diselesaikan. Dengan setengah malas Ren menerangkan bagaimana menyelesaikan soal tersebut, sebelum ia melempar pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela.

 _Kenapa aku tidak tenang begini, ya?_ batin Ren dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali keluar kelas dan pergi menemui Haru. Tapi sekarang pelajaran sedang berlangsung, di setiap tingkatan kelas. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau ia pergi mencari angin sebentar di atap sekolah, begitu pikirnya.

"Aku mau pergi ke _toilet_." Ren berdiri dari kursinya, dan berlalu pergi sebelum mendapat jawaban dari anggota kelompoknya.

Sambil berjalan di koridor, Ren menatap jam di pergelangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu satu setengah jam lagi sebelum pergantian jam pelajaran. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Dan begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Ren seketika terpekur begitu ia melihat sosok yang familiar di matanya tengah tertidur di samping palang pagar pembatas.

"Haru...?" Ren mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Memastikan ia sedang tidak berkhayal. "Apa yang dia lakukan di tempat ini? Apa dia membolos?"

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap tanpa sadar, Ren mendekati pemuda itu, dan berhenti persis di sampingnya. Ren sempat terpana begitu ia melihat wajah tertidur Haru. Tanpa sadar ia berjongkok, memerhatikan dari dekat. Dan tepat saat tangan kanannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah itu, Haru tiba-tiba membuka matanya, dan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Nakal sekali kau. Mau menyerangku saat aku sedang tertidur, hm?" Haru menyeringai.

"Tidak!" Ren berusaha menarik tangannya yang ada dalam cengkraman Haru, "Kau ternyata pura-pura tidur?!"

Haru terkekeh-kekeh geli, sembari bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan ke sini? Ingin membolos juga?"

"Aku tidak membolos!" bantah Ren sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin mencari angin."

"Di saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung?" Satu alis Haru terangkat sarkatis, "Itu sudah termasuk membolos, kau tahu?"

Ugh! Ren mati kutu. Haru kembali terkekeh geli, sebelum dengan tiba-tiba ia menarik wajah Ren mendekat, dan membawa bibir merah itu dalam sebuah ciuman. Ren membelalak kaget, namun tidak berusaha melepaskan diri begitu Haru sempat melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap kedua matanya selama tiga detik, sebelum pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau sudah siap untuk melakukan hal 'itu'?" Haru berkata di depan bibir Ren begitu ciuman mereka usai. Pemuda manis itu terdiam, sebelum tiba-tiba ia menarik diri dari Haru, dan berlari pergi dari situ. Haru tertegun, sebelum ia tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ren berlari menuruni tangga dengan wajah merah padam, "Aku hampir saja menjawab 'ya' tadi!" Padahal ia seharusnya tak boleh memiliki perasaan ini. Karena Kaidou Haru adalah orang yang disukai Kiyo. Tapi— "Kalau terus begini... bisa-bisa aku juga semakin menyukainya..." bisiknya lirih.

 **.**

 **. .**

Ren berkedip dua kali begitu ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku dan melihat Haru tengah tertidur di sofa panjang dekat jendela dengan buku yang terbuka di atas dadanya.

"Kenapa dia tidur di sini?" Ren mengerut. "Memangnya dia pikir perpustakaan ini tempat untuk tidur, ya?"

Kedua mata Ren yang menatap Haru tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah buku yang ada di samping pemuda itu. Di antara lembaran buku itu ada sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda. Jangan-jangan itu!

Ren menatap amplop merah muda yang berhasil diambilnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar. Itu surat cinta Kiyo.

"Ternyata... bisa diambil dengan gampang saat dia sedang tertidur..." Ren menggeleng tak percaya. Beberapa kali ia memastikan surat di tangannya benar-benar asli, bukan palsu. Dan setelah yakin surat itu benar-benar asli, Ren bergegas pergi dari situ. Tidak menyadari kalau Haru akhirnya membuka mata dan terus mengikuti punggungnya hingga menghilang di balik rak-rak buku.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Mungkin sebaiknya kuberitahu Kiyo hal yang sebenarnya..." Ren masih bermonolog sendiri begitu bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kelasnya sudah mulai lenggang. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Kiyo tidak percaya?"

Ren menarik nafas panjang sambil menatap surat yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa menyesal karena berhasil mengambil kembali surat itu dari tangan Haru. Padahal, jika surat ini masih ada di tangan Haru, ia bisa menjadikan surat itu sebagai alasan untuk menemui pemuda itu.

"Ren!"

Pemuda manis itu terlonjak kaget begitu Kiyo menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Gawat! Ia harus segera menyembunyikan surat itu!

"Lho? Itu kan surat cintaku?"

Terlambat! Ren merutuki dirinya dalam hati begitu Kiyo melihat surat itu di atas mejanya.

Kiyo sempat terdiam, sebelum ia melotot ke arah Ren. "Kenapa kau belum menyerahkan surat ini padanya?"

"Ah, itu... aku sudah menyampaikannya kok!" sahut Ren cepat.

"Lalu, kenapa harus kau ambil lagi?!" bentak Kiyo dengan raut wajah kesal.

"So-Soal itu..." Ren panik. Haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kalau Haru akan memajang surat cinta itu di papan pengumuman.

"Reeen!" Kiyo melotot semakin tajam begitu melihat pemuda manis itu tampak berusaha mencari alasan.

"Ah, _gomen_..." Ren menarik nafas panjang. Mungkin lebih baik ia katakan saja yang sebenarnya.

"Lagi ada masalah, ya?" Suara bass yang menginterupsi itu sontak membuat Ren dan Kiyo menoleh terkejut ke sumber suara. Haru berdiri di ambang pintu dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Haru?" Kiyo masih tak percaya bisa melihat pemuda yang disukainya itu dari posisinya berdiri.

Melihat sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan ada di depan mata, Ren langsung mengambil surat Kiyo, dan menunjukkannya ke arah Haru. "Haru, aku sudah menyampaikan surat ini padamu, kan?" katanya setengah memelas.

Haru tersenyum. Senyum yang Ren kira akan membantunya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak ingat mengenai surat itu."

Aura gelap langsung menguar dari tubuh Kiyo, dan hal itu membuat Ren merinding.

Ren masih belum menyerah, "Ta-Tapi—"

"Tch! Benar-benar tidak berguna! Minta tolong padamu selalu saja tidak beres!" dengus Kiyo dengan nada mencemooh.

Ren terdiam. Tak menyangka Kiyo akan bersuara seperti itu.

"Menyerahkan surat saja tidak bisa! Harusnya aku tidak minta tolong padamu!"

Tangan kanan Ren yang memegang surat Kiyo bergetar pelan. Ingin sekali ia meremas-remas atau merobek surat gadis itu. Tetapi— "Kiyo..."

"Apa?" Kiyo memasang wajah tak bersahabat begitu Ren berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Ren mengulurkan surat itu ke arah gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

" _Arigatou_." Kemudian setelah menyerahkan surat itu, Ren berbalik, dan berjalan mendekati Haru. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu..." sesaat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku menyukaimu..."

Haru tertegun, sebelum bibirnya mengembang tersenyum. Kedua lengannya terulur meraih Ren dalam pelukannya. "Aku juga menyukaimu..."

Kiyo seketika membeku di tempatnya berdiri begitu ia mendengar semua hal itu. "Apa-apaan ini...? Kenapa—"

"Oh, ya," seakan teringat sesuatu, Haru dengan cepat memotong. "Aku baru ingat mengenai suratmu itu. Surat itu sudah membawa Ren kepadaku..." sengaja dikecupnya pelipis Ren dengan mesra, "Seperti ini." Haru sengaja menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Kiyo merasa seperti ditampar oleh tangan tak kasatmata. Dengan wajah kesal, ia akhirnya berlari pergi dari situ.

"Sepertinya kau kehilangan satu teman..." Haru sengaja berbisik di depan telinga Ren, "Tapi, tak masalah. Lebih baik kau tidak punya teman sepertinya, Ren. Rasanya berat tahu."

Ren menoleh dengan kening mengerut. Bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Haru. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kedua mata Haru menatap Ren selama tiga detik, sebelum ia menjawab, "Menerima surat orang lain yang diberikan oleh—" dikecupnya sekilas bibir Ren, "—orang yang kusukai. Makanya aku coba sedikit mengerjaimu."

Seluruh wajah Ren langsung berubah warna menjadi merah begitu Haru mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka, hingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau harus tahu," Haru menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Jadi, kau harus menyiapkan dirimu untuk menerima semua cintaku hanya kepadamu."

"Ya." Ren mengangguk, sebelum ia menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada Haru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Akhirnya, saya kesampaian juga mampir di fandom minor ini. Dulu, saya sempet mengira fandom ini nggak ada di FFn, tetapi setelah kepoin om gugle... eh, ternyata ada!

Fanfiksi ini sudah pernah saya publikasikan di LJ. _Well_ , berhubung karena saat itu belom tau klo ada fandom Super Lovers di FFn, makanya saya bikin versi RPF-nya. Saya jadi suka _pair_ Haru*Ren setelah membaca _manga online_ -nya. Hubungan kakak-adik tanpa ikatan darah di antara mereka ditambah adegan _kissing_ yang kadang menjurus ke _yaoi_ , sukses bikin saya jerit-jerit _fangirling_ tiap kali membaca. Sampe sekarang... saya masih menunggu dengan setia _update_ -an _manga_ -nya.

Di fanfiksi Haru*Ren pertama ini, saya sengaja memakai _setting_ School life!AU, karena selalu gregetan membayangkan mereka satu sekolah. Imajinasi saya meledak setelah membaca komik Surat Cinta karya Minami Kanan, makanya fanfiksi ini dibuat karena terinspirasi dari komik itu. Sebisa mungkin saya membuat karakter keduanya tetap _in chara_ , tetapi jika ada yg merasa karakter mereka OOC, untuk karya selanjutnya saya akan berusaha lagi (makanya saya sudah mencantumkan _possible_ OOC di peringatan).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg berikutnya! ;)


End file.
